jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Frost (character)
'Captain Frost ' is a recurring character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is voiced by Harland Williams. Background Captain Frost is a pirate of the frozen Never North who has a vast knowledge about all matters regarding the cold. Role in the series Captain Frost makes his first appearance in the episode "ShiverJack",While Jake and his crew where planning to watch Belch Mountain erupt the volcano is miraculously frozen before their eyes. While investigating the scene Jake and his crew spot Captain Frost's ship the Winter Hawk and discover Frost trapped within a cage of ice. After his release, Captain Frost soon explains that the wicked pirate sorcerer ShiverJack has returned. Suddenly, ShiverJack reveals himself from a gust of icy wind, determined to freeze Never Land once more. When Jake protests that Never Land will never belong to the pirate sorcerer, ShiverJack attempt to freeze Jake and his crew with his trident, but they manage to dodge the trident's blast. Unfortunately,Bucky wasn't as lucky, and was frozen solid.Captain Frost suggest they find someone with a vast knowledge of heat to melt ShiverJack's enchanted ice, thus giving Jake the idea to send Skully to the Never Land Desert to retrieve Captain Flynn assistant to deal with ShiverJack.ShiverJack soon confronts Jake and his mateys once more this time freezing both Izzy, Cubby and Captain Frost in the process leaving Jake alone to deal with the ice elemental,assured of his victory ShiverJack plunge his trident in the frozen ground sending Jake plummeting to his doom before heading off to Skull Rock. Little did ShiverJack know Jake manage to reach Izzy's pixie dust pouch just in time and soon confronts ShiverJack at Skull Rock, ShiverJack attempts to freeze Jake but the magic of Jake's sword proved to powerful even for ShiverJack's trident.A short battle between both pirates begins ShiverJack manage knock Jake's sword away, believing he has truly won ShiverJack transforms Skull Rock into his icy throne.This is short lived as Skully has return with Captain Flynn who has a magical orb containing the Never Winds which has the power to melt even ShiverJack's enchanted ice. Jake load the orb into the cannon aboard Flynn's ship and fires it on ShiverJack weakening both the ice elemental and reverting his ice magic from Never Land.Captain Frost is last seen after ShiverJack defeat alongside Izzy,Cubby and Bucky to congratulate for his victory. Captain Frost reappears in the episode of the "same name",Jake and his crew first meet the captain of the frozen Never North, Captain Frost, find a magical gem after it is stolen by Captain Hook. Episode Appearances * "ShiverJack" (Release-wise, first appearance) *"Captain Frost" (First chronological appearance in series) Trivia *Although Captain Frost was supposed to appear in "Captain Frost" first, he made his debut in "ShiverJack". Gallery Captain Frost-Captain Frost02.png Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Captain Frost-ShiverJack02.png Captain Frost-ShiverJack01.png Jake&crew with Captain Frost-Captain Frost.jpg Captain Frost-Captain Frost03.jpg The Great NeverSea Conquest.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Heroes